A Stolen Kiss
by Blue Tears
Summary: Song Fic-Mesmerized: What happens when Faye is alone with a sleeping bandaged up Spike? Will she give in to her wants or will he wake up first?


** A Stolen Kiss **

AN: Teehee I'm Back! Blue Tears!!! Okee I hope ya'll like; ok I know probably not many of you like pop or rap but I do, cause I like almost every kinda music. I don't own Cowboy Bebop and the song is Mesmerized by Ja Rule featuring Ashanti. The lyrics are kinda nasty at some parts and I'm sorry…. Some time a lil after battle with Pierrot Le Fou the first time. //song lyrics// 

** *Bebop Living Room* **

** _ //Girl your stare those eyes// _**

     '_Those amber eyes that show the depths of his soul I will never get to see._'   
    She gazed with jaded emerald eyes at the man who slept lazily on the stained gold tinted couch. He was more of a mummy then a man. She had helped bandage him when he had come back from a night of billiards, bloody and wounded. His eyes shut tight in a deep slumber he had been in for hours on end. She sat on the sofa adjacent from the couch he lay asleep on. She sat nonchalantly filing her nails trying to hide her worry and passion. Her legs swung over the arm of the chair bouncing in time to a song she could only hear. Every emotion she ever had around him was always hidden by her almost permanent laid-back façade. She would glance at him every now and then when she though no one was looking. 

**_ //I love it when you look at me baby//_**

     She just wanted him to look at her once with more than hate and annoyance. She wanted him to love her as much as she denied she did. 

**_ //Your lips, your smile//_**

     She looked at his masculine face enchanted by his carelessness even when so badly hurt. She watched his thin lips, she had only seen in a smile when they were enjoying a cruel joke or "_innocent_" tease. She wanted to see his smooth lips artily form her name. She wanted to feel those lips pressed against hers. 

**_ //I love it when you kiss me baby//_**

     Her eyes quickly darted back to her short and over filed nails inconspicuously. '_If he could only touch me, my lips, my hips, my thighs_……' She closed her eyes imagining the ruff sensation if his worn and calloused hands rubbing, massaging, caressing her body. 

**_ //Your hips those thighs//_**

     She startled awake subconsciously embarrassed at her thoughts; her cheeks flushed pink as she looked around the room to see nobody there but his sleeping form. She couldn't deny that with every fiber in her being she wanted those dreams to come true. 

**_ //I love it when you fuck me baby.   
And I can't deny I//_**

     But now all that she could have was being in his slumbering presents. It was the only time she could look upon him without being criticized by him. She simply loved being with him. If not being loved by him. 

**_ //Love it when I'm with you baby//_**

     In the back of her head she wondered if he would ever wake up, and if he did would he see her waiting by his side like she had since he had come back.   
    '_You lovable lunkhead why do you do this to me?_' She placed her file down on the coffee table before her with a small clank of metal against metal. 

**_ //I got a fetish with fucking you with the skirt on.   
On a back street in the back seat of a Yukon.   
What's taking so long?//_**

     '_Why doesn't he look at me?_' She swung her legs off the arm of the chair and stood up. She quietly walked to over to him. She saw the slow rise and fall of his bandaged chest. She brushed a stray purple tinted strand of hair behind her ear. 

**_ //I'm getting extra impatient waiting for you to   
tell me to move on. Between me and   
you we can find a each other fly   
in a broad in my private g2.   
I'm not trying to g you ma, I'm trying to see you//_**

     She tilted her head taking in his full figure. She looked behind her and pulled the coffee table closer to his couch. She sat down on it. Her elbows resting on her knees she leaned in looking at his face closer.   
    '_I just want you to see me for me……but I can't let you see me…….cause I don't even know who I am._' 

**_ //Bend over you know how we do it, fleet to shows.   
Bring heat to the coldest night//_**

     She felt the heat from his body as she gazed at him thinking. 

**_ //So ferocious, promoting The dick game is poor.   
Cause in the bed go hard like sweat pouring   
loving the way you be moaning, gripping the sheets,//_**

'_Would you even think of me in that way?_' She started bouncing her knees to her own beat. She brought her hands to her face. 

**_ //Looking at me, Licking at me.   
Cause every woman just want to be happy//_**

     She just wanted to be happy, is that so much to ask? She held her face in her hands playing with her hair. Even if he didn't love her…… 

**_ //Its crazy but baby I love it when I'm with you baby//_**

     She simply loved being with him……. 

**_ //Girl your stare those eyes   
I love it when you look at me baby//_**

     She took her right hand from her face. She let it hover above his face; she took at breath and let her finger fall. She traced his thick green eyebrow with her index finger. Her hand slipped to the side of his face as she ran her thumb lightly against his smooth cheekbone below his eye. 

**_ //Your lips, your smile   
I Love it when you kiss me baby//_**

     She lifted her hand and pressed her fingers to his thin lips. He would never know if she just kissed him now…… She ran her fingers across the smooth surface smiling as his warm breath that leaked out tickled her fingertips. 

**_ //Your hips those thighs   
I Love it when you fuck me baby and   
I cant deny I Love it when I'm with you baby//_**

     She sighed taking her hand away from his face. She brought it to her other hand on her knees. She looked around, still no one. 

**_ //Now I'ma get away.   
Cause you know like I know.   
And there's a better day coming.   
And I hope you love it//_**

     She stood up and walked to the small white refrigerator in the corner of the room. She opened the small door as a cold chill it released swirled around her ankles. She bend over and looked inside it to find one last full can of beer. She grabbed it and quietly closed the door. She turned as she popped the top with a small click. 

**_ //Believe me.   
And when you want my body.   
I know you need me.   
Wait for me baby//_**

     She sat down on the coffee table once more taking a sip of the alcohol she held. He was just lying there in front of her dead to the world, in his own dreamland. She let her thoughts wonder to her version of love. 

**_ //I been going half crazy for your love.   
And I been told that the sex is better then drugs//_**

     It was more like an obsession. She new his bad side but she had never been able to she him as a whole person. To her he was only two dimensional, and angst filled cynical young man who was always mourning his one great loss. Sure sometimes he would laugh but the joke would always be sarcastic or cruel. 

**_ //Making addictive or missing//_**

     Her love was more like an _addiction _. 

**_ //Your the only piece of the puzzle been missing//_**

     To her it wouldn't matter if she never knew her real name, where she was from, or her own mothers looks, the only thing that would matter would be his love. That was the only thing she believed she was missing. 

**_ //Like when you kissing.   
You got a girl that'll ride, ride, ride//_**

     '_I would do anything for you! You always have **ME** here!_' He would never see that though. 

**_ //So take me tonight and do what you do to me baby//_**

     '_You could have me tonight……you could do whatever you wanted, cause I would do anything for you!_' Her eyes blazed with a silent passion as she tried to keep her emotions from bleeding through her blank mask. In the back of her mind she knew he would never accept her offer……she knew he would if she were her……if she were _Julia_. 

**_ //Shorty Are you really getting bored with me or him?//_**

     Julia had gotten bored with Vicious and then went for Spike. 

**_ //Ah hell Cause though I play a lot of games.   
I play them to win//_**

     To her love was just a game; all she did was mess around with men's minds. Make them fall in love with her and then break their hearts. 

**_ //But then again I'm still young and willing to love, love//_**

     But she, she just wanted to love him. She would never play games with his heart. 

**_ //You know you ride and I'm the tiger   
pull up to your bumper get your number.   
Baby I can only help but wonder   
life would be without my sweet baby//_**

     She didn't know what would happen if he died, if he left her forever. 

**_ //and you're my baby.   
Holler if you hear me.   
You can understand that my love is pain//_**

     It killed her inside knowing that her love for him would never be returned. 

**_ //And how I feel babe is a women pain.   
It's a mans world but I understand//_**

     The only one that can heal her pain is him. 

**_ //But there still nothing different boy lets go through the flame.   
Be my down ass with your round ass.   
I know I'm feeling you.   
Like you feeling me.   
The way your wantin' my body//_**

     She wanted him, she wanted him to love her, kiss her, want her like she wanted him. 

**_ //Girl your stare those eyes   
I Love it when you look at me baby//_**

     She stared at his shut miss matched eyes wanted them to open and gaze into her forever. 

**_ //Your lips, your smile   
I Love it when you kiss me baby// _**

     If she kissed him now no one would know, only she would. 

**_ //Your hips those thighs   
I Love it when you fuck me baby//_**

     She looked around the cold metallic room for any sighs of other people. 

**_ //And I cant deny   
I Love it when I'm with you baby//_**

     She liked being with him but she wanted just _one_ kiss. What could come from one innocent stolen kiss? 

**_ //I love when you touch me// _**

     She moved closer to his sleeping form. Touched his shoulders with her hands. Felt his warm skin beneath the thin bandages. 

**_ //All over my body baby//_**

     She moved her hands up his neck moving her fingers along the bandages that were wrapped around his neck. She buried her fingers in his wild forest green hair. 

**_ //I love when you kiss me baby.   
All over my body baby//_**

     She brought her face to his, her lips hovering inches above his. She held her breath for fear it would wake him. 

**_ //I love when you touch me.   
All over my body baby//_**

     Maybe he would wake up and run his fingers along her curved body. Maybe he would kiss her back. Maybe he would like it…… 

**_ //I love when you kiss me baby//_**

     She closed in upon the inches that separated his lips from hers. She pressed her luscious ruby lips against his thin ones. '_A stolen kiss._' 

**_ //all over my body baby//_**

     She stopped and pulled away covering her mouth with her hand. '_Oh well_……' She ran her finger along her lips still tasting his sweet flavor. 

**_ //Girl your stare those eyes   
I Love it when you look at me baby//_**

     '_Look at me Spike_.' 

**_ //Your lips, your smile I//_**

     '_Smile at me Spike._' 

**_ //Love it when you kiss me baby//_**

     '_Kiss me Spike._' 

**_ //Your hips those thighs   
I Love it when you fuck me baby.   
And I cant deny I//_**

     As she walked away from the room she stopped and looked back. She leaned against the metal doorframe smiling warmly. "Oh Spike……I love just bein' with you……" Then she turned and left. 

**_ //Love it when I'm with you baby//_**

     His eyes snapped open. He head slowly rolled to where she had been standing. He took a lean bandaged finger to his lips. He brushed his finger across and looked down at his lipstick-covered bandages. He smiled sincerely for the first time since that day he had left Julia. His raspy unused voice echoed as he called out.   
     "Faye……" 

****************************************************************************** 

AN: Ehehehe! I hope ya'll like it! I'm sorry for the bad stuff in the song but hey that's why it's rated PG-13. Please review and tell me what ya'll think!!!!!!!! Spike Faye FOREVER! 


End file.
